


Nightmare

by warispeace (orphan_account)



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, I am so sorry, Lab Sex, M/M, dark! peter hayes, pls dont click if this gives u goose bumps..., wrote it 2-3 yrs ago excuse my expressions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/warispeace
Summary: 这是一场噩梦。Peter强奸了他。





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 是点梗。很短。RAPE！！慎入！！！！两三年前写的，语法有问题见谅。想了想还是AO3存个档吧！

Peter把毫无防备的Caleb摁在博学者用于隔离实验品的那块大玻璃上，干净的玻璃上立刻多出一层薄薄的雾气和几条刮花的指纹印。后者惊讶的叫出了声，颤抖着深吸一口气，不知道是因为愤怒还是紧张。“你……你想干嘛？ ”他用很轻的气音说道，生怕这句话被他们以外的什么人听见。

无畏者什么也没说，只是朝他笑笑，然后把脸凑近咬住了面前博学者的下嘴唇。疼痛和羞耻让向来理智的博学者慌了神，以至于来不及整理逻辑做出有力的口头回应。他的脸上泛起一阵燥热，接着慌忙举起垂在大腿两侧的双手试图将这个无耻的混蛋推开。这一反应使始作俑者感到兴奇。他松开嘴，握住对方的手腕，将它们紧紧固定在隔离玻璃上。尽管自己要比这个混蛋整整高出一个头，没有任何经验使Caleb很快就畋了下风。他喘着粗气，难为情的把头别到一边。

Peter没有办法抗拒这样的诱惑。这个来自无私派的转派者对他有着特别的吸引力。燃起的灯泡常常围绕着被光线吸引的飞蛾。从无畏派总部出逃后他就一直想方设法的接近对方。

“你害怕了吗，僵尸人？” Peter的问题带着嘲讽的意味。高个青年抿住被咬破的下嘴唇没有做声，然而他的眼睛出卖了他——突然收缩的曈孔交代了他的此刻的慌张。要知道博学派总部的任何一处公共区域都装有摄像头，在实验室做出这种出格的举动无疑是自找麻烦。Peter觉得他这个样子有些好笑，于是说道：“我知道你在想什么，放心，摄像头只会在进行实验时启用。”

被称为僵尸人的青年手心冒着冷汗，但他似乎没有之前那么紧张了。“你到底想干嘛，”这次他稍微提高了分贝，“听着，我没有时间陪你玩，Jeanine吩咐过要在明天之前处理完分歧者项目的相关事宜，你不会想惹毛她的。”他不知道Peter这是在演哪出。他们在和平派时Beatrice告诉过他这个家伙就是邪恶的代名词。“在无畏派训练期间他捅瞎了当时位列第一的学员，凶器是一把黄油刀，大约是从食堂顺来的，”妹妹这样对他说,“后来那名候选人被淘法了。“他也试图把我推进地下河我没有成功，我的意思是，如果不是Four我可能真的就那样死掉了。”

冰冷的玻璃使他回到现实。“我想找你好好谈谈，好让你明白一件事一一”深色头发的青年用一种平静的语气说道，“说到底其实我们是一类人，你不觉得就这样背叛自己仅剩的亲人有点太冷血了吗？” Caleb有些慌神，他没有料到对方竟然会说这样的话。

“我为你感到抱歉。看到自己的父母亲被杀死肯定不好受，你不可能不知道那次行动博学派是由Jeanine策划的吧。”无畏者故意凑到他耳边，一字一句的说完。这番话显然刺痛了Caleb,他张了张嘴想说些什么，却发不出任何声音。他从来不是一名无私者，但他知道杂乱无章的无派系绝对会毁掉维持社会安定多年的派系制度。要说自己为什么会选择回到导致无私派毁灭的罪魁祸首身边，这就是原因吧。如今博学派必须通过打开那个盒子名正言顺的取得主导权，而这一点只能用Beatrice, —个百分百的分歧者来达成。

Peter发现Caleb的眼睛有点泛红。

“你知道Tris其实大可以活下来。”他说。

“开什么玩笑，只是一个实验她不会死的。” Caleb反驳，

但是他的声音弱弱的。

“不要告诉我你没有看见之前发生在其他分歧者身上的事，谁都不能断言她是否能打开那个破盒子。”他笑嘻嘻的用一种轻快的语调说道，仿佛这是什么很好玩的事，“况且就算她做到了，Jeanine也不会留下活口威胁所请的社会秩序，这点你应该比谁都清楚。”

他像个混蛋一样再次咬住Caleb的下嘴唇。疼痛感立即蹿了上来，博学者想义正辞严的拒绝却发不出一丁点的声响。他没有能力反抗，只能放任对方粗暴的对待自己。松开手腕，被握住的地方已经因为长时间的压迫多出两块手摹形状的红印。接着无畏者吻了吻受害者的额头，对自己的杰作非常满意。

深蓝色衬衫的纽扣很快就被解幵，Peter的指尖则在胸前游走，不时触碰到两点凸出敏感点。Caleb的心跳的飞快，他深深吸气，试图让大脑保持清醒，但呼吸呼出的热气却使他感到眩晕。高个子的男孩咬紧牙关不让自己发出任何声响，但一两声呜咽还是不受控住的从齿缝中溢出。他的脸涨的通红，因为从来没做过这种事情，任何触碰都能激起反应。

Peter貌似也发现了这点，更加肆无忌惮。他轻轻舔舐身前青年的耳垂，使对方几乎惊叫出来。与此同时那只手停止了对前胸骚扰，转而伸向下腹。Peter的指节上有一层薄薄的茧，这应该归功于无畏派的魔鬼式训练和拳击沙袋。它们反复蹭过小腹，痒痒的令人难以招架。

在这样的情况下浅发的青年很快就屈服了，尽管他拼命安慰自己他其实没有。他感到无地自容，因为此时此刻他的的特殊器官正在西装裤的包惠下若隐若现。

Peter的手探进裤裆握住了已经肿涨的生殖器开始摩擦，他快速挪动着手掌，似乎对做这个很在行。在一声声呜咽中Caleb觉得自己快要到了。狡猾的无畏者早已意识到这一点，他用手指制止了博学者的释放。

“想要吗，僵尸人？”他凑到Caleb的耳边轻声问道。面前的青年艰难的点了点头。“那么你得说出来，你得求我进入你。

那个混蛋的声音回荡在耳畔。泪水在Caleb的眼眶里越积越多，溢出只是早晚的问题。他把手攥成拳头，指甲深深嵌进掌心里。他告诉自己绝对不能说出来，现在这样就已经很过头了，他绝不会允许自己被近一步侵犯。可尽管如此，生理需求还是催促他放浪的张开双腿。

Peter不怀好意的望着他，话语中带着一丝讽刺：“你就这点能耐吗？”

这么做是为了报复Beatrice吗？他一直以为面前的人在就餐的时候主动和他坐在一起是因为他们是朋友。Caleb的臉颊因为羞怯变得滚烫，他再也不想多承受一秒。

可他是不会违背自己底线的。

“我不……”不等Caleb说完另一名青年就松手了。射精的感觉很竒怪，你很难用言语准确描述。那种如释重负的感觉大约可以和通关恐怖游戏的快感相提并论，只不过得到的又不仅仅只有快感。西装裤和内裤三下两下就被脱到脚腕处，腿部和生殖器双双暴露在微凉的空气当中。

无畏者吻了一下博学者的嘴唇，说道：“和你妹妹顽固，僵尸人都这样吗？接下来这个环节你要尽量放松。”

不知道从什么时候起Peter右手的掌心中多出了 一坨黏糊糊的透明浆糊，可以肯定的是这绝对不是精液。无畏者把他们均匀涂抹在手上，准备开始下一步行动。“润滑剂会让你好受一点。”说着Caleb感觉有什么东西被塞进去了，然后他意识到那是Peter的手指。

“你他妈……在干什么！” Caleb想让他停下，但他不知道这样做只会使对方更加兴奋。这是Peter第一次听到僵尸人咒骂，他轻笑着加大了动作幅虔。Caleb多么想尖叫出来，但是他做不到。尽管目前实验室里空无一人，他还是不能冒这个险。 “停下，拜托了……”他无力的请求道，Peter没有理他，继续手头的工作。很快他又将第二个手指挤了进去，博学者条件反射的张开嘴，压制已久的呻吟声也自然而然从喉咙口溜出。

“嘘，嘘一一你不想闹的大家知道吧。”威胁果然很有效，僵尸人抿紧自己的嘴唇不在做声，但呜咽声还是在断断续续的传出。这是最好的催情剂，Peter也逐渐有了反应。他将第三根手指捅入，幵始真正意义上的扩张。Caleb似乎已经对被充斥的感觉产生依赖。润滑剂的作用微乎其微，肠道里的异物带来了生理与精神上的不适，他从来就没有容纳过任何东西。不适与快感不断从下体传来交替刺激着中枢神经，博学者闭上双眼希望这一切尽快结束。

“你看起来很享受啊。” Peter—边朝他耳朵吹气一边说道

“Beatrice.……你……混蛋。操。” 

Caleb不完整的反驳。

“你父母没教你对别人要有礼貌吗？ ”一阵沉默后Peter说道他听起来有些气愤，高个的青年不自主的往后缩了一下。“我觉得你并没有资格评判我，在你对Tris说出那些话后。” Caleb的嘴唇剧烈的颤抖着意图为自己辩护。Peter托住他的臀部，将手指抽出。

“我们是一类人，明白吗？ ”他的声音在空荡荡的实猃室里回荡。下身传来一阵轻微的疼痛，Caleb感觉自己的肠道被塞的满当当的。心脏在胸膛里疯狂跳动，Peter的一部分正在他身体里肆意妄为的事实使他的脸红到了极点。伴随着双方有规律的喘息，体内的异物正在缓慢的抽动。他的下身不受控制的吞吐着，他则羞愧的将视线从Peter这边转开。

被温暖包惠的感觉让Peter感到愉快，他放纵的亲吻另一名青年，压低声音说着下琉的话语。Peter想让Caleb意识到他们是一样的。认识的所有人中只有Caleb和他如此相似，这也是他为什么会有这种病态冲动的原因。他渴望被彻底理解，这种想法自从这个僵尸人在深坑主动搀扶他的那刻起就开始滋生，尽管价值观告诉他应该尽力偿还人情。他觉得自己与怪物并无两样，但他就是这样自私的人，这是谁都没有办法改变的事实。

那个东西充斥着他，在某一刻它顶到了一个地方，导致博学者剧烈的抽搐了一下。见状无畏者抽动的更加肆无忌惮了，故意一遍遍撵过那个位置。他觉得自己快要撑不住了一一准确的说他又要高潮了。Caleb咬住用牙齿舌头阻止自己哀求，他的呜咽盖过了两人的喘息声。

fuck,如果这是一场噩梦，请让它尽快结束吧。

博学者这样想。

END

真实对不起Caleb天使，我错了，大家骂我吧。【【【


End file.
